


Trick

by alex_awesome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Horrortale Sans called horrible Sans, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: Sans ventures into a horrifying timeline, and gets more than he bargains for





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://mara-awesome.tumblr.com
> 
> requests/commissions open x)

This timeline was nothing like he had ever seen. He had been to other realities that were darker, harsher, and the tenets less than kind. Though this place, it was terrifying. The residents weren't rude assholes with a superiority complex, they were cruel, deranged, and just evil. Sans was truly disturbed by this timeline, and he wanted out now. He'd rather any other one over this place. 

No tree had leaves. The sun was only a faint blot of distant light behind ominous clouds. Every stone in the path Sans followed was cracked and covered in brambles. Outside the path, tall nettles and wiry grasses littered the hard ground. He shuttered. Despite the light snow covering the ground, which was more of a sludge than snow, Sans felt heat on his brow. It may have just been his nerves.

Sans heard a crack behind him. He whipped his head around.

“……Hey.” A figure, hidden in the shadows of the looming trees, spoke. It’s voice was not unlike Sans’ own, deep, though it had more of a rasp to it. “I..you, finally made it huh.”

It stepped forward. Sans saw a version of himself. An imitation, like him only horrible. Clad in black, its one shining eye peered at him, the other socket dark and seemingly empty. Its smile was macabre, too happy for a place like this. Wisps of red mist poured out of the large gaping hole in the top of its skull, the sharp cracked bone implying its head had been bashed in.

“This isn't a good place to come to Sans.” It said, stepping forward. “This is a dangerous timeline.”

Sans was about to ready his magic. The horrible Sans ran at him, faster than most monsters. It leapt onto him, grinding its boney fingers into Sans’ shoulders. Sans yelled, desperately trying to push the imitation off of him. Its fingers ripped his jacket and dug into his bones, scraping and clawing. Sans fell over backwards, the horrible Sans leering on top of him.

“I’ll teach ya not to come back.” It snarled. “You’re not welcome.”

Sans tried to summon his power. The horrible Sans pushed his balled fist into his skull hard, sending a stream of blood from the holes of his nose. It held down Sans’ arms, pinning them behind him in the dirty wet grass. 

“You make magic. I suppress it.” It laughed. Sans tried to form energy in his hands, but as soon as there was a spark, the imitation punched him again, growling, and the magic dissipated. “Your’e powerless against me. Bet you're not used to being a weak version of yourself.” It taunted.

Sans didn't know what to do. This timeline version of him was obviously very powerful. He yelped out when the horrible Sans started to yank down his shorts. He felt the cold sludge-snow wet his bare bones. His face flushed bright red as his flaccid cock was exposed, hanging between his legs. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, as the horrible Sans grasped his limp cock with his sharp fingers. 

“What are you-what are you doing!?” Sans whimpered as the other version of himself started to pump his hand over his member. To his horror, Sans’ cock started to rise, energy rushing to his groin.

“Good, what a good whore. What an obedient boy you are.” The imitation said, condescending and lewd. Sans whined, fully hard against his will, his length weeping precum.

Two fingers were shoved into his backside. Sans cried out, cock twitching in unwanted excitement and pain. The fingers scissored his asshole open, causing Sans to whimper, trying to get away from the invading, prodding digits. The fingers were soon replaced with the imitation’s long red member. Its round head pushed past the ring of muscle, and slowly disappeared into his blue ass cheeks. His cock was given no more attention as the horrible Sans gripped his hips with both hands, pushing him back on his throbbing cock. 

The horrible Sans was close. It grunted and moaned, breath heavy on the cold air. Sans felt hot cum flood his bowels. His blue backside trembled, thick and tight around the invading red cock. He looked to his own length, desperate and needy, his balls aching to be emptied. Whispering, moaning, he spoke.

“Please, finish…finish me…” Sans begged, teary eyed from humiliation. 

A loud cackle emerged from the other Sans fanged mouth. “You don't deserve it, slut.” It then stood, tucking itself away. It pressed its boot into Sans’ lower stomach, pushing it before stomping. Sans choked out a sob, a sharp pain shooting through him. The boot kicked his side, and stomped his stomach again. His bladder jostled and shook in pain.

“Holy shit.” The imitation laughed. Sans didn't know what he was talking about, but then he suddenly felt a splash of hot liquid against his groin.

In horror he realized he was pissing himself.

Sans’ cock rapidly released steaming hot piss, soaking his tugged down shorts and wetting his heavy cock and balls. He whimpered as the sludge and ground around him became yellow. The horrible Sans continued laughing. It gave him one more kick to the side.

“Now leave.” It said.

Sans would. And he'd never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
